Right and Left Hands
by A Dyslexic Writer
Summary: Right or Left. Peace or War. Mercy or Genocide. Vindálfr or Gandálfr. With Frisk and Chara summoned to be Louise's singular familiar, people are going to have to walk a tight rope. It is best you don't make Frisk unhappy. Chara wouldn't like that. (Frisk/Chara split personality)
1. Chapter 1

**There was no money made during the making of this short chapter.**

* * *

A tall skeleton creature loomed up over the small child. The hollowed out eye-sockets of his skull held two small glowing white dots that seemed to be trying to nail down the girl with the intensity of his gaze. His plaster armor giving him a more broad appearance as he towered over her. His teeth parted and a sort of cackling sound exited his mouth, as if he was planning something completely diabolical.

"Now is your time, human child!" He said as he reached down to the checkers board, picking up on of the red pieces and jumping over the boarding black piece. "Take that!" He said proudly, sitting up straight and crossing his arms as he laughed.

The little girl tilted her head. Her slightly open mouth gave her face a blank or perhaps puzzled expression. It was hard to tell since she never seemed to open her eyes. It was that fact and the shoulder length chocolate brown hair that framed the girl's face which gave her the 'eternal sleeping baby face', starting up the rumor among the monsters of the Underground, that the child was the product of some kind of sinister conspiracy of humans to weaponize cuteness into a form that could be deployed against them to quell any resistance. Even the stripped blue and purple sweater she wore seemed designed to be irresistibly cute.

But after a moment of considering the playing field, the girl smiled a smile that could produce rainbows if there was enough water drops in the air, as she reached forward and took one of her own piece, jumping over four of the skeleton's in order to land on the back line. "Queen me!"

"What!? No!" The skeleton cried out as he realized his mistake.

"Oh... And just like that, Frisk's lead JUMPS ahead by another three pieces as the Great Papyrus's forces are being trimmed to the BONE." A small goat boy in a green and yellow stripped sweater chuckled at the skeleton's expense.

"Yes, it is a sad day for monsters, for it seems that the Checkers Queen's reign of tyranny will remain unCHECKED. With every passing move, Papyrus just keeps digging himself deeper into this GRAVE." A second skeleton added, one much shorter and wider than Papyrus, wearing a baggy blue jacket over a plain white shirt and a pair of boxers.

Papyrus's head fell down to the table and he covered it with his red mittened hands as the other two monsters chuckled. "Please... make it stop... no more puns."

"Maybe we should play a different game. One all for of us can play." The goat boy, Asriel suggested. "How about a card game? Hearts, maybe?"

"Hows about jenga." Sans, the second skeleton said, holding up the box of straight wooden pieces.

"Connect four?" Papyus said with a tilt of the head as he looked up from his mittens.

"Papyus, that isn't a four player game." Asriel said, shaking his head so that his floppy ears flapped about.

"But then why is there a four in the name?"

Frisk just kept smiling as the monsters argued about what game they should play.

To most, this scene would have seemed strange beyond words, creatures from most people's nightmares playing board games with a small child. But this was Frisk's life. The only sounds being laughter, giggles and some playful shout as they acted out roles for their own amusement. The snug living room that they played in could hardly be considered dark or spooky.

The monsters were her friends, ones she had decided to spend her life with. So close as to be considered family even.

"Things sure all lively in here, but I'm afraid that the children's bedtime is coming up." Toriel said as she entered the room from the kitchen area, wiping her hands on a deep blue apron she wore whenever she was baking, the smell of her famous butterscotch bake goods following her from the kitchen.

Asriel's mother was also a goat monster, though where her child was rather clumsy and awkward, she held herself with the sort of grace that one would expect of a former queen.

Toriel had found Frisk right after the human child had fell down from the surface world and had promptly adopted the little girl. They had parted for a short while, when Frisk had decided to explore the Underground on her grand adventure, but they had reunited before the end and Frisk had returned with Asriel to Toriel's cosy little home near the ruins of the once proud castle.

"Alright right Ms. T. Thank's for having us. Sorry for any trouble." Sans said, jumping down from his chair and sticking his hands in his jacket pockets.

"It's been no trouble at all. It's always wonderful to have you boys around, feel free to come back at any time." Toriel said giving them her usual warm smile. The one she gave everyone... expect her ex-husband who she still hadn't quite forgiven for his past actions, though old King Asgore often begs her on hands and knees to come back. "Would to two of you like some cookies before you go? Or perhaps I can give them to you to take with you, since they are a little hot to eat right now."

Sans looked to his younger, but taller brother Papyus, noticing the away that the boy's bones were staking at the thought of the cookies. Sans doubted they would manage to get all the way to Snowdin before the cookies would be gone. "I think we could snatch one or two before we leave. Something to warm up our BONES before we go." He said, earning a slight cringe from Papyus at the pun.

Just before leaving, Sans turned to Frisk, reaching out to ruffle her hair with one hand. "You be good now, you hear." He said, somehow managing to wink, even without eyelids. Though his words weren't for Frisk. His eyes hovered over to a small shadow in the room, on in the shape of a human child.

Frisk felt the heart shaped locket around her neck felt warm, it told her that her 'partner' felt a surge of determination. It let her know that Chara really wanted to smash that smug look off the skeleton's face. The shadow became more distinct, though only Sans and Frisk seemed able to see it.

Chara looked a lot like Frisk, them both being human girl of around the same age, though Chara's hair was a sandy shade of brown while Frisks was a chocolate. Her skin had been paler and her more than frustrated eyes were bright ruby jewels that glared over at Sans, telling the Judge to back off.

Frisk giggled a bit as she hand went around the locket as she nodded her head in confirmation that the two of them would be good.

"Come on Sans! I want to get home before Mettaton's show comes on!" Papyus said, stomping his foot in frustration at the door.

"Yeah yeah, don't worry, we'll make it. I know a short cut." Sans said, waving goodbye as he left the house.

'I hate those guys.' Chara grumbled angrily.

* * *

Night time came, which in the Underground really just meant that people turned off the lights. Frisk was fast asleep in bed... or Chara thought she was. Hard to tell when someone never opened their eyes.

The ghost of the first child simply hovered around. Things had became rather weird for the spirit, so she spent most of her time just thinking about them.

The strange thing was that the first child felt content. Not overjoyed, but content. Living a life along side Frisk, being with Asriel and Toriel. It was nice. It reminded her of happy times.

Contrary to popular belief, Chara didn't really hate monsters... mostly... there was those idiot skeletons, but that was the exception more than the rule. She just didn't care for monsters... again mostly... though this time the exceptions would be Toriel and Asriel who she viewed as family.

The real problem she had, the thing she hated more than anything else, was humans. She had deep scars upon her SOUL itself from her experiences with humans. Memories of the torment she had endured in the surface world before she throw herself from the mountain top in an attempt to end it all, only to find herself in the Underground among the monsters.

At one point in time, she had hated humans so much as to be willing to give her own life to see them all destroyed.

But after having been bounded to Frisk for some time, Chara was coming around to the idea that maybe, just maybe, not all humans were as selfish and cruel as she had once thought. Maybe their world didn't need to be destroyed.

It was unlikely, but still possible. And it was good enough for Chara to let Frisk just stick around in the underground, not using the all but unstable power that they could wield together. As long as Chara never had to see any other humans, she was... happy...ish.

Chara glanced around when she noticed Frisk suddenly sitting up in her bed. 'Go back to sleep, its only been a couple of hours. Mom won't like it if she finds you out of bed.' Chara said in her all but innocent voice, giving Frisk one of her sideways smiles.

"Chara... you hear that?" Frisk asked slowly.

Chara blinked, wondering what Frisk was talking about, but then she heard something. Then she heard it again, and again. 'I, Loui..e Fra...oise Le Bl... de ... Vallière, in th.. n...e of the gr...t Five Pen...on Powers, foll...ing m.. fate, ...mon a f...liar.' She couldn't make out the words, but they were there. Then after about four repetitions, a sort of green bubble started to form in the corner of the room.

It started as only a flicker, but grew into a oval large enough for Frisk to easily walk through. A strange force of the SOUL was coming from the light.

Then, one final word passed through the air, clear and crisp, though soft as a feather. "Please..."

Without a word, Frisk got up out of bed and started to move towards the portal.

'Hey! Where do you think your going!? You have no idea what that thing is!' Chara shouted at Frisk, going though random portals was generally not such a bright idea.

Frisk turned to Chara with her usual blank expression and tilted her head. "But Chara... they said 'please'." The innocent girl said simply.

For a half a second, Chara had nothing to say to the childish argument, but then she burst into a series of giggles. 'I suppose things have been a little tiring around here. Fine, lets do it, partner.' Chara said with a grin. 'But don't blame me when mom gets mad at you.'

Chara didn't really care too much. They would just pop up somewhere in the underground and have a short little adventure. Might even be some 'fun' to be had if some of the monsters don't want to listen to Frisk's brand of reason.

So as Frisk walked through the green portal Chara was right by her... in spirit of course.

* * *

The first thing the two fallen girls noticed as they passed through the gate was that it was bright... really bright!

Frisk had to cover her already closed eyes, trying to keep out as much of the light as possible as she adjusted. But Chara, not really having a body at the moment just stood there, dumb struck.

The sun shown high above them... and they were standing in the middle of a large grassy field inside of some castle like walls... and there were humans...

Chara gave out a scream of pure rage that no one but Frisk would ever hear.

'Why did it have to be humans!?'

* * *

Louise held her breath after finishing reciting the incantation to summon her familiar, the being that would be bound to her for life. The dark green oval appearing more slowly than with the other students. Was that a bad thing? It certainly felt like it was going to give the girl a heart attack.

She was more than a little afraid that at any moment the half formed portal was going to explode just like every other spell she tried. It would be horrible, possible the worst thing that had ever happened to her if it did.

With every mistake she made, she just became more determined to keep going, sure that sooner or later her hard work would pay off and that all her past mistakes would be forgotten in the glory she would earn for herself. But if this spell, the Familiar Summoning Ritual failed, she wouldn't be able to erase that. She would have to go through her life without a familiar, a permanent brand of failure.

She could already hear them whispering about it in the crowd that filled the courtyard. Her classmates, each voicing their opinion, mostly the same opinion. Saying that Louise the Zero would fail once again. She could hear their laughter, they hardly tried to hid it. She hated it, having to stand their in front of them as they laughed at her.

She didn't care what she summoned. Sure she would like to get something impressive that would stop the other kids from laughing at her, like a dragon or a griffon, or a manticore like her mother's, but she would settle for a rat. As long as it was something.

As the oval portal became more and more stable, Louise swallowed hard, closing her eyes and giving a little prayer. "Please... please come."

Five whole seconds passed, but if felt like an eternity. Then, a shadow appeared on the surface of the portal. Louise's hair leapt as something started to emerge from the portal, but when she finally saw what it was, she froze in shock.

A small child, one who could have only been seven or eight years old walked out of the bright green portal, one arm held up in front of their face. At first, Louise couldn't even tell if it was a boy or a girl. The large blue and purple sweater she was wearing wasn't really a common sight, so it didn't help her, neither did the shoulder length brown hair that seemed to be in a style that could have been either gender.

It wasn't until the child spoke and she heard the sweet little voice that she realized it was a girl. "What's wrong, Chara?" The girl said, though Louise had no idea what that meant. But then, the girl lowered her arm to reveal a cute little face. Her mouth dropped open and her eyebrows went up as she started to turn her head from side to side. It gave the impression that she was looking around herself in astonishment, though her eyes never seemed to open. "The surface?"

Whispers were starting to go through the gathered students, a little more hurriedly than before after the little development. Louise had summoned a commoner to act as her familiar. Some of them laughed, saying that it was fitting. After all, a mage's familiar was supposed to represent what type of magic they could do. Louise the Zero got a commoner, a being incapable of magic, elementless.

"I've never heard of anyone summoning a human child before." Professor Colbert said, scratching at his chin, a more puzzled than concerned expression on his face. The balding middle aged instructor really ever judged anything on first glances. Something to do with being a researcher, so he wasn't one of the people who was thinking about this proving Louise's hopelessness again.

Louise didn't know what to do. Surely should couldn't use a child as her familiar. Turning to the professor, she started to try to recover from the situation. "No, this can't be right. Please, Professor Colbert, just let me try the ritual again. I'm sure I'll get it right this time."

"Absolutely not." Professor Colbert said, eyes widening, as if the very idea was unthinkable. "The Familiar Summoning Ritual is a sacred passage. To simply do it over would be an act of blasphemy against our founder himself. Like it or not, this child is your familiar."

"But... that can't be." Louise said turning back to the child. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she found that the little girl had moved up right in front of her.

"You were calling, right?" The little girl said, tilting her head as she looked up at Louise. It was so strange for the short pink haired girl to have someone actually looking up at someone, but this child only came up to her chest.

Louise blinked at the girl, not sure what to say. "I... I summoned you... I summoned you to be my familiar." Louise said, trying to stand tall. The girl looked so cute, looking up at her with that sleeping baby face. It was making Louise have a hard time forming coherent thoughts.

Leaning back, she looked down at the small child that she was going to be bonded with for the rest of their natural lives. The one who would be the symbol of her magic, a tiny, defenseless little girl. Louise wanted to feel bitter about it, but that face was hard to get angry at.

"Familiar?" The girl said in a puzzled voice.

"Y... yes." Louise said, swallowing hard. "I have to finish the ritual now. Ok?"

"Hmm... 'Kay." The girl said, giving a wide smile, though she clearly didn't understand what was going on.

Taking in a deep breath, Louise pointed her wand out in front of her towards the child. "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make her my familiar." Louise said before leaning forward and brushing a bit of the girl's hair in order to part a spot on her forehead. Then, she planted a kiss on the small girl's forehead.

The child giggled a little at the touch. Louise felt a small pang of guilt, knowing what was going to happen next.

It started rather quickly, unlike with the forming of the portal. The girl's smile slide off of her face as she started to gasp from the pain. Steam started to rise up out of her hands and the runes of a familiar were being burned into her from the inside out. Louise had to close her eyes as the child fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry. Just hold on. It will be over in a moment." Louise said, trying to sound comforting, but her voice came across rather unshaken, and her body language was still that of a noble. More aloof than caring.

"Your body is learning to accept Ms. Vallière magic. It should only take a few seconds." Professor Colbert said in a matter of fact manner as he walked forward to stand next to Louise, but as the process continued, his eyes widened in surprise. On both the child's right and left hands glowed sets of bright red runes. "Two sets..." He mumbled, narrowing his eyes. At first, he thought it was two sets of the same runes, but as he stared, he noticed that the first two runes in each set of seven was different, though otherwise they matched perfectly.

The symbols themselves were in an odd order that the teacher had never seen before. He bent over, reaching out to take one of the girl's hands in order to look more closely at the runes, but then the girl's left hand shot up, grabbing onto his wrist. The runes on the back of that hand glowed darker than the other set.

The teacher was surprised by the strength of the grip that held him. He couldn't pull away, even though he was easily more than twice the child's size.

"You think I will let you get away with hurting her?" The child said, though its voice was completely different from before, more sharp than sweet. It was still the voice of a young girl, but the effect it had was like a frightening parody of innocence.

Professor Colbert froze as the girl's head turned and he found himself looking down into ruby red eyes. A grin was spread across the child's face, adding to the look in her eyes. It was the type of look that Colbert had only ever seen in the most blood thirsty mercenaries. A look that shocked him to the core of his being.

But then the grin faded and the girl's eyes began to close. The runes on the girl's right hand shined a bit brighter as the ones on the left faded. Her left hand let go of the Professor and she placed it over her right. "It didn't hurt so bad." She said, her voice back to the sweet and soft one she had before.

Professor Colbert stumbled back, his mind still in shock from what he had seen in those few moments.

"Professor?" Louise said, causing the man to jump and turn to see his students watching. Coughing into his left hand in order to try to play off his nerves and regain some self control.

"Yes, now that everyone is done, you are dismissed. Congratulations to all." He said, forcing a smile. The normal chatter of dismissed students started up as they all started to move in their separate ways, bringing their newly summoned familiars along with them.

"You need to come with me. Understand?" Louise said to the child, seeming to have not seen what Professor Colbert had saw.

"Okay." The child said, nodding her head. As the two left, the child ran along beside her new master, holding out her arms as if she was pretending to be a dragon. The scene was so childish that it took Professor Colbert aback.

"Maybe it was just my imagination." He mumbled to himself, turning away and starting towards the principle's office to give a report on the day. But as he shifted his magic staff from his left hand to his right, he flinched. The staff fell to the ground as his right hand refused to close around it.

Lifting up the arm for inspection, the Professor's eyes widened yet again. His arm was already sporting a dark bruise in the shape of small handprint that didn't quite reach around his wrist, and he would tell just by looking at it that the bone was broken, though the pain was only now reaching his head.

Professor Colbert looked back in the direction Louise and the new familiar had gone in, but they had already entered into the dorms.

The tiny little girl had managed to break his bones with nothing but her bare hands?

This was not natural, and the teacher felt afraid for his student. He would have to look into this and find out what was going on with the child who had two sets of runes... but first he would need to go to the Tower of Water and get his arm healed... Ouch...

* * *

 **To my knowledge, Crafted Reality is still writing 'her' story (Sorry, even if you say on your profile you are genderless, you write like a girl (not meant to be sexist, fanguys just don't squeal like fangirls do. We can't reach those high pitches)), and anyone else is still welcome to the idea.**

 **I wouldn't consider these to be the same story, because as many reads of this cite have seen in the past, just having the same prompt doesn't mean that they are going to be alike. Different writers bring different feels and points of view to the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**There was no money made during the making of this short chapter either.**

* * *

Frisk was not quite sure what exactly was going on. Though that was hardly anything new. No one in Underground really understood what was going on at any given time. Kind of hard to when the world was broken.

So she did the same thing she always did when things didn't quite make sense; she followed people around hoping that they would explain things at some point. It was a heavily tested method that had shown positive results in the past.

So when the pink haired girl had asked her to follow her, Frisk did so happily. Though she did almost everything happily.

She had instantly known that it was this girl who had been the one to say 'please', the one who had called her. Frisk was pretty good at recognizing people's voices, so she knew who it was the moment the girl started to talk to the balding man.

Currently, Frisks only clue on what was going on came from that girl saying that she had been summoned to be her familiar.

Thinking back, Frisk could remember some things about the term 'Familiar'. It popped up some times in those shows that Alphys watched.

It was what they called the fuzzy animal friends that the magical girls had. The ones that would show up on episode one to help the magical girls spread the magical friendship and stuff. Then at the end of the show, when all the land in back to being peaceful, the Familiar would return to the Rainbow Castle in the Sky where they came from and everyone would live happily ever after.

This older girl, Louise, sure looked like one of the magical girls from those shows. Her outfit had one of those short skirts and she had a cape with a shiny broch with a magic symbol on it, she even had the wand. Also her long hair was that shade of pink, the one that Frisk could never quite find the words to describe, much deep than the color of any flower she had ever seen, but not as dark as ripe watermelon. She heard of it referred to as strawberry pink, but that didn't make much sense, since strawberries were red. It looked pretty, the way if fell past the Louise's shoulder's in waves.

But while Frisk was not too worried about the situation, she was worried for Chara. The other fallen child was not happy, not one bit.

'I can't believe you got us sent to the Surface. I knew that portal was trouble, but would you listen? Noooo, because someone said 'please'. You would jump off a cliff if someone asked you to do it nicely.' Chara said angrily.

'Just think of it as a new experience.' Frisk thought to her companion. Trying to let her know that she really was sorry. 'Don't worry. The moment things settle down, we can find our way back to Mount Ebott and go home. Alright?'

Chara continued to grumble, but she had to confess that her partner had a point. No use crying over spilt milk, and they could just run back to the Underground at any time. Though that time couldn't be sooner if you asked her. The less time she spent with these humans the better. She still wanted to show that pink haired one where she could store that wand for hurting Frisk. Actually, make that two places that she could store it, though the spirit child was more than willing to make more.

One thing that shocked Chara was just how much DETERMINATION there was in the magic girl. Not as much as Chara herself or Frisk, but still more than she was used to seeing in humans. She also seemed to have some kind of inherent LOVE stat. Not a high one, just a three, but it was still there. And since her MDR level was still a zero, she have never killed anything in her life to achieve that 'Level of Violence'. Strange. She must just naturally not be that pleasant of a person. Not that Chara could really throw stones in that department.

They walked along through the dormitory, moving up several flights of stairs before stopping at one of the doors. There, Louise took out a key and unlocked it before letting Frisk into the room.

All things considered, it was a nice looking room. Not too being as to feel needlessly luxurious, but still large enough to have the needed furniture with some room to move around. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room across from a dresser and a book case, with a table and chairs off out of the way. The only thing that seemed strangely out of place was a pill of hay next of the bed, with a ring bolted into the wall connecting to a chain with a dog collar on the end. Did Louise own a pet?

Frisk walked in, turning her head every which way as she observed the room to its fullest. Her usual curious expression on her face. It wasn't until Louise closed the door and gave a heavy sigh that she started to pay attention to the older girl.

Louise herself was not too sure how she was supposed to act at the moment. As a general rule of thumb, nobles didn't normally interact with commoners outside of the professional level. So while Louise was more than confident when it came to dealing with maids, cooks and the like, a child who hadn't any real duties was something completely new to her. She supposed she would just have to take it from the top and try her best to maintain her noble disposition.

"I would be for the best if we tried to lay down how things are going to work right now. Starting with proper introductions. I am Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, third daughter of the Duke Vallière of Tristian." Louise said in a smooth voice, trying to hold herself with grace and dignity.

Frisk just smiled and responded with the much more simple introduction of, "I'm Frisk!"

Louise was a little taken aback by the high energy response. It was extremely different from what she was used to seeing from the peasantry who stood before the nobility. It seemed as though the child wasn't impressed at all.

Not that Frisk really had a reason to be. After all, her adoptive mother was a queen, and even the rather dopy Azriel was a prince. She had long since learned that people were people, the conditions of birth didn't really matter all that much.

"Well then Frisk, it is a pleasure. Right now we are currently at the Tristian Institute of Magic. Today was the day when second year students like me preformed the summoning ritual, and I summoned you." Louise said trying to take things one step at a time.

"Why?" Frisk asked, giving a simple tilt of the head.

Louise swallowed slightly at the cute look. "Well... I'm not really sure. I've never heard of anyone summoning a human as a familiar before. I suppose it was probably just a mistake."

Frisk shook her head. "No, I meant, why did you want to summon a familiar?"

Louise blinked at the question. "Well... mages summon familiars to act as a sort of... pets really."

"Why?" Frisk repeated.

"Its just part of being a mage."

"Why?"

"I don't know, its tradition. People have been doing it for over 6000 years, okay." Louise said, a little defensively. She had never actually stopped to wonder why exactly mages summoned familiars.

Frisk's mouth opened a little farther and her eyebrows went up into her hairline. "That's a long time."

"Do... do you ever open your eyes?" Louise said, staring at the child as she continued to move about and react without ever once seeming to open her eyes.

"No..." Frisk's reply was short and simple, leaving no room for discussion. Louise had already forgotten where the conversation had started and where it was supposed to have been going. She just stared at the child's closed eyes for a few moments, until Frisk let out a long yawn.

Frisk was sleepy. She had after all been woken up by the summonings, and a growing child needed her sleep. Or at least, that was what Toriel kept saying.

"Oh, your tired?" Louise asked, getting a nodded from the tiny girl. "I guess it is rather late." Louise said nervously as she glanced down at the pile of hay and bit her lip. "The thing is... I didn't exactly expect to summon... I thought that I was going to summon an animal of some kind."

Frisk tilted her head in confuse before remembering the pile of hay. "Oh." She said, sounding a little unhappy about the prospect of it. It was a sad little voice, and one that seemed to drive a steel bar made of pure gilt into Louise.

"I... I guess we will just have to share my bed until I can work something out." Louise said looking away from the pouting face. She was just glad her bed was so big. She could have probably fit three people in it, and both her and the child were rather small...

Frisk immediately brightened up and nodded happily to Louise. "'Kay!" She said in the same energetic voice as before.

A few minute's later, Frisk was in bed and fast asleep. Louise looked at the sleeping face... it looked just the same as before. But the girl's breathing was deeper and more steady, making Louise pretty sure she was asleep.

"So much for being the master here." Louise said with a sigh, but there was nothing to be done. She doubted even a complete monster would have been able to stand up to that pout.

Louise changed into her own nighttime clothes before climbing into bed with the child and falling asleep herself.

* * *

Chara was awake a good long while after the others had gone asleep.

The spirit child was more than just peeved that Louise had apparently summoned them to act as slaves. It just went to show how little she thought about others.

If that human tried to do anything to Frisk, Chara would make her pay. She wouldn't let the humans make Frisk endure the same kinds of things Chara herself had in life. If it wasn't for the fact that Frisk wouldn't let her, Chara would have already started on the mages the moment she felt the runes starting to burn underneath their skin.

It was questionable if she would have been able to take them all out without a weapon or Frisk helping, but with her 46 ATK, she was still dangerous, even bare handed. She could use her SOUL to increase the tiny girl body's strength to a point where she could almost match even Undyne's strength. Assuming the fish faced Royal Knight didn't decide to cheat with that 'Undying Mode'. So it was rather fortunate for everyone involved that Frisk had muscled control away from Chara before things could have gotten out of hand. Still, it was satisfying to have broken the bald man's arm and made him piss himself. For a man with such a high MDR level, he scared easy.

That was a man Chara wouldn't let near Frisk for any reason. 13 MDR, just a few more choice kills and the man would earn the fate of meeting a Judge. It would be interesting to see just how much he would piss himself if that ever happened. Even Chara didn't relish the thought of staring down a line of Gaster Blasters, though it would be worth it to silence Sans.

How much she wanted to finally be rid of that Comedian.

Sitting herself up again the windowsill, Chara smiled to herself, imagining shoving a bottle of ketchup so far down Sans' throat that the skeleton's jaw fell off. But as the spirit girl flouted their, her eyes wondered up out the window and her smile fell.

'Frisk... wake up.' Chara said. Her voice was cold, not her usual strangely playful or sarcastic, just dead cold.

The better half of the girls sat up in bed, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "What's the matter?" Frisk asked in a tired voice.

'Just get over here.' Chara said not taking her eyes away from the sky outside of the window.

Frisk nodded slowly as she slide silently out of the bed, being careful not to disturb Louise as she went to see what Chara wanted. But as she started to get closer to the window and noticed the odd pink and blue tint of the light coming down from the sky, she slowed down.

The tiredness left her face as a more worried expression replaced it. Hanging up in the sky wasn't just one, but two moons, one a hot pink the other an azure blue.

'I know its been a long time since I was on the surface but... there is only supposed to be one moon. right?' Chara said, looking towards Frisk, her ruby eyes held a bit more worry in them than Frisk was used to seeing there. The better half could only nodded as she looked up at the sky.

"Parallel world?" Frisk mumbled. She didn't know if such a thing was real, but since alternate time lines could exist, why not worlds that were more than just a few decisions separated.

Chara growled as she turned her head back to glare up at the moons. 'Of course! Why not!? After all, if you kidnap a child from your own world, then they could actually attempt to run home!' She shouted angrily. Frisk could feel the first girl's urge to murder raising a bit.

"We... we are going to be able to get home... right?" Frisk said, she was trembling a little at the thought of never finding her way back to the Underground.

Chara saw the girl trembling. She could feel Frisk's own worries starting to mount up. It was enough to break through her desire to murder. 'Hey, don't tell me you're going to start crying like Azriel.' Chara said, forcing herself to use her usual sarcastic voice. 'You always told mom that you were a big strong girl. What happened to that? You going to just give up without even trying?'

Frisk sniffed a little, but shook her head. "No... we'll get back. I'll find a way." She said with an mount of certainty in her voice. She looked up again at the two moons in the sky. Her chest held out a bit more as she took a deep breath.

Chara didn't bother to suppress her grin as she felt Frisk's DETERMINATION growing with each passing moment. 'Well, since that is out of the way and you're already up. How about we start snooping?' Chara said with her evil grin, glancing towards a book in the dresser. One that held no title and had a pink cover with a simple but cute design. The kind of thing that screamed the word 'diary'.

Frisk frowned at the book, clearly considering the option, but eventually shook her head, moving past it to grab a book that was labeled 'History of Tristian'.

'Oh, come on. I'm sure the other one would be WAY more informative.' Chara said, giving a teasing pull on Frisk's control over the body, but Frisk just shook her head.

"That would be rude." She said with a bit of finality.

'You're no fun.' Chara pouted, though she did hover around behind the girl so she could look down and read along with her.

The two of them spent something around two hours reading the book. Learning all kinds of things about the history of the Royal Families and the so called Founder. He sounded like Chara's type of person, trying to wipe out an entire species; some people referred to as 'Elves'. Though like Chara, something got underneath his feet and he failed.

They read until Frisk felt too tired to continue, the book still being less than a quarter finished. She was so tired, she didn't even notice when Chara momentarily took control of their body as she went to put down the book, slipping it into their INVINTORY instead before giving Frisk back control so that she could go to sleep. It would give them something to do later. And if Louise actually did need the book, then Chara could have a good evil chuckle about it. Evil came in all sizes. You had to learn to enjoy the small mischief as well as the major sabotages.

Finally, the spirit decided to rest a bit herself. No point in her just saying up all night with nothing to do. She would need to relax if she was going to go all day without killing anyone. Even then... no promises.

* * *

Louise was the first to wake up in the morning. She sat up in her bed, stretching out her arms a bit before noticing that their was someone in the bed with her. It took her a few seconds for her brain to register the child from the night before and remember that it was the girl she had summoned.

Her baby like face made her look way too innocent. But Louise was perfectly aware that she needed to get to breakfast, and she couldn't leave the child alone. The chance of her wondering off and getting into trouble were a little too high for the noble daughter's liking, and any trouble that was caused would reflect on Louise herself as the girl's master.

She was just about to walk the girl up when Frisk started to mumble a bit in her sleep.

"Mom..." Louise froze, her arm still stretched out, ready to shake the girl awake. "Don't worry mom... I'm strong enough... I'll find a way..."

Louise closed her eyes. She really wished she hadn't heard that. She had barely been able to keep thoughts about just how bad it was to summon another human in the first place. Add in the fact that it was a very impressionable child who she had ripped away from a loving family... she could actually feel her heart straining to keep beating.

Even if Louise's own relationship with her mother and eldest sister weren't really the best, she had still loved them and admired them. She couldn't imagine getting taken away from her second sister.

She shook her head, trying to push the thoughts out of her mind. She wouldn't let herself feel guilty any more. What's done is done and just mopping about it wasn't going to fix anything.

"Louise?" The small child said, almost making the girl jump out of her skin. She had apparently woken up by herself without opening her eyes.

"I... I was just about to wake you up." Louise said, rather hurriedly, wondering just how long the girl was awake staring at Louise as she hovered over the child. The thought was awkward. "Come on. I want you to help me get ready for the day before we go down for breakfast."

"'Kay." Frisk said, pulling herself out of bed and moving on to doing Louise's instructions. The little girl was rather confused as to why she had to help Louise get dressed and brush her hair, but she didn't question it too much. She even kind of enjoyed brushing the girl's soft pink hair.

Louise decided that she would ween Frisk into the role of being a familiar. No need to force it on her all at once, or use punishment. The girl was already fairly willing anyways.

So once they were done the two of them started out together to go for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Still no money involved.**

* * *

Louise was rather concerned around the number of looks and whispers she was attracting that morning. It seemed as though the news of her summoning a child as a familiar had swept through the academy. Considering the giggles, people were probably having a laugh at her expense.

Louise usually tried not to draw unnecessary attention to herself, not out of shame, but because she believed that it was undignified to display one's self for attention. However, someone like Frisk wouldn't help but be in the spot light.

Not only did the familiar child dress and size completely out of place on campus, but she darted back and forth with a visible energy about her. Her child's curiosity was endless, and the way she giggled and gasped at every little thing she found was the panicle of adorableness.

More than once, Louise wanted to shout at the girl to stop, but then she would see one of Frisk's smiles and would be momentarily struck dumb, losing all intentions to make the girl stop her childish behavior. Then she would sigh to herself and continue on. She was supposed to be Frisk's master, but she felt more like her baby sitter.

Unfortunately, before they reached their destination, they encountered one of Louise's least favorite people in the halls. She inwardly groaned when she saw Kirche Zerbst standing at the other end of the hallway with her newly summoned familiar, the impressively large salamander. She was by herself, trying to look as though she wasn't there for any particular reason, which in and of itself told Louise that the red haired woman was waiting there in order to 'happen to bump into her' so that she could rub life in Louise's face.

She considered trying to cut through one of the side passages in order to avoid the taller girl, but it was too late, Kirche had already noticed her. So Louise just held her head up and proceeded down the hall. It wasn't like she could avoid confrontation forever.

"Oh if it isn't Louise the Zero." Kirche said, acting surprised to see her. Louise didn't know who the girl thought she was fooling.

Louise and Kirche's families had been in conflict for generations, and the two hadn't just inherited bad blood, they brought it to a whole new level. From day one, the two had hated each other... or at least, Louise hated Kirche. Kirche was number one in the rankings of people who bullied and harassed Louise about her magic.

Most of the students on campus were willing to laugh about it, or get angry about it whenever Louise's mistakes would cause trouble, but only Kirche would go out of her way day after day to tease the pink haired girl about it.

"To what do I owe the displeasure of your compony, Kirche the Cow." Louise said putting on the same bogus smile as Kirche. She wasn't about to be shown up. Never give an inch, never show weakness, that was the way of steel, and it would be Louise's defense against the world. Especially with Frisk watching. She didn't want the child to think that she was weak.

Kirche didn't react to Louise's insult any more than Louise did to hers. She just kept smiling. "I was just taking care of 'Flame' here. After all, a strong familiar like him deserves special care. Not that you would know." Kirche said as she bent down to pat her familiar's head.

Louise resisted her urge to narrow her eyes. Normally, unless the familiar could talk and came with its own name, like some cats managed to after being summoned, it would be named when the mage managed to translate the familiar's runes, the runes being used as the name. So when Kirche called her familiar 'Flame', she was boasting that she had already managed to translate it after just one night. Not that it was hard, since most of the sequences of runes were rather common.

Though translating Frisk's runes was unnecessary, since she had already provided her name. Not that Louise even knew how that would have worked otherwise. The girl did have two sets of runes. Would she have just had to pick one? It wasn't a common enough event to warrant a tradition.

There were a few cases when someone who resummon a familiar that had been in the family, rare as that was. The new summoner summoned that familiar and bound it to a new contract. In those instances, the familiar would only carry one set of runes for each mage who summoned it.

Now that she thought about it, Louise had never heard of any familiar having more than one set of runes coming from the same mage.

But returning to the matter at hand, Louise attempted to think of a way to defend herself, but before she could, Kirche's Familiar darted out of its master's grip, causing her to fall to the floor. "Hey, Flame get back here..." The red haired witch said in shock, but the familiar ignored her, moving straight up in front of Frisk before stopping, staring at the little girl with wide eyes.

At first Frisk looked a little puzzled, but then a large smile. "Sit." She said, pointing down with her right hand, its runes glowing slightly as she said the command. To the nobles' surprise, the Salamander obeyed. "Roll over." Again the fire lizard did as it was told. The little girl laughed and moved forward to start to rub the other familiar's exposed belly. "That's a good boy."

Flame started to purr, its tongue flopping out of the side of his mouth as one of his rear legs gently kicked the air. Louise smirked at the sight of Kirche's face. "It looks like your 'Flame' has decided that even my little Familiar would make a better master than you." Louise mocked her enemy.

Kirche bristled a bit at the insult, and moved forward to stop Frisk. "Hey! What are you doing to my Fami!.." Her words died as Frisk turned her head and a sun shine bright smile shot up towards the girl.

"He feels so warm and silky." Frisk giggled, before rubbing on of her cheeks against Flame's belly. Kirche had been completely unprepared for the assault of cuteness and it had struck her momentarily dumb. Her jaw slackened and her usually proud shoulders slumped down as her brain tried to process what had just happened.

Louise could have sworn she could smell smoke, as if the red head's brain was being completely fried. A small part of Louise was glad that it wasn't just her that suffered melt downs at the sight of Frisk's smiling baby face. That face should come with a warning label.

However, unlike Louise, whose mind seemed to still function after the rebooting process, Kirche seemed... off once she had recovered. With a girly squeal, she grabbed onto Frisk's shoulders and pulled the tiny girl into a hug, lifting her off the ground and shoving her head into her chest. "She's soooooo adorable!"

"H...hey! Get off my Familiar!" Louise shouted, rushing forward and grabbing onto Kirche's arm in an attempt to pull it away from the now trapped Frisk. Sadly, since Kirche was a how thirty five centimeters taller than Louise herself, the smaller teen was having a hard time accomplishing anything about it.

"I can't! I won't! She's just too cute!" Kirche said, holding onto Frisk even tighter as Louise tried to fight her for it.

"Noisy." The word was delivered calmly, but it still caused the scene to pause.

A fourth girl had appeared out of a side passage, one that was even smaller than Louise, though still taller than the child Frisk. Her blue hair was short and her body was so petite that one could be mistaken for believing her to be a young boy, if it wasn't for the skirt. Even as she spoke, she didn't look at the party, instead having her nose stuck in a book.

"Oh, Tabitha." Kirche said, seeing the girl. "Come here and meet... huh?" The red haired girl broke off as she realized that Frisk had somehow disappeared from here grasp. Even Louise was surprised, not having noticed when that had happened.

The two stared as Frisk ran straight up in front of Tabitha and then stopped.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully, getting only a slight glance from behind the quiet blue haired girl's glasses as a sign that she had even been heard before Tabitha's attention went back to the book. "I'm Frisk." The child said, seeming not to mind too much that she was being ignored.

"Tabitha." Tabitha said, her voice soft as before, not looking up from her book. Not until the child whispered its next words, only loud enough for Tabitha herself to hear.

"Oh... I can smell the blood on your hands." Tabitha was shocked, not just by the words, but by the sudden change in the girl's voice. It still sounded excited, but the pitch had gone up and the joy in the voice didn't match the words at all.

Tabitha looked up from the book, turning herself to face Frisk, only to find herself staring into ruby eyes. The girl's smile had widened to the range of being unsettling and her slight head tilt gave off the air of a beast playing with its food rather than a cute little girl.

Before Tabitha could react, the girl moved passed her in a fluid motion, whispering in hear ear. "Careful, wouldn't want die now, would we?" She said with a twisted giggle that made the blue haired girl's skin crawl.

Tabitha dropped her book in order to take her staff in both hands as she turned around, not wanting to show her back to this monster child. But as if a switch was flicked, the girl's giggle became that of an innocent child again as she did a half run down the hall, zigzagging in a childish fashion before turning around. Her eyes were closed again and a peaceful smile was back on her face.

"Come on Louise! Breakfast!" She shouted, waving back to them before turning again and preparing to start off.

"Hey! Wait you! You don't even now the way!" Louise shouted, a little upset that she was being made to break out of her lady like manner in order to chase after the girl.

Kirche then walked up next to Tabitha. "Oh pooh, guess I will have to grab her again later." She said tapping a finger against her cheek. "To think that Louise would get such a cute little thing as a familiar. I have to make her mine." The girl didn't even seem to notice Tabitha bending down to pick her book up again as she regained her wits.

"Dangerous." Tabitha mumbled to herself as she turned back to the page she had been on. "Best avoid."

* * *

'Chara, that wasn't very nice.' Frisk commented to the first child, though nothing on the surface would suggest that they were having any conversation at all.

'What are you talking about? Did I so something? I just stated a fact and said that I hoped she didn't get killed. Is that so wrong of me?' Chara said, playing innocent, not that anyone would have believed that. 'It isn't my fault the girl has killed people in the past, and you know what they say, what goes around comes around.'

'Don't kill her.' Frisk said, holding back a sigh as they moved along.

'I will if she gives me a reason too.' Chara replied, sounding as though she really did hope to get an excuse.

"Frisk, I need to talk to you about something." Louise said, signaling the girl to come closer and to stop moving about examining everything. "It's about breakfast. You see, only nobles are supposed to eat in the main dining hall... and I kind of don't want to make a scene by bringing you in there." The noble girl said, trying to gage the child's reaction.

Frisk tilted her head and frowned a little. "Then where do I eat?" She asked, a bit confused as to why there would be a distinction like that. The Underground didn't really have too much when it came to status differences. Papyus and Sans were just lowly guards in a small town, but they were still often engaged on a personal level with the Captain of the Royal Knights, Undyne, and Alphys, the Head of Research. Everyone went to the same diner at the end of the day.

"I'm going to take you to where the servants had their meals, you can eat there and I will try to find you after, alright?" Louise said as she led Frisk towards a side door outside of the main building. It was the back door to the kitchens which connected to both the main dining hall and the servant's dining area. Most of the nobles didn't go there, simply because the kitchens were in a constant state of productive chaos and noise, which didn't mesh well with the nobles' 'sense of ascetics'. And like everything else that wasn't pretty, it was kept out of sight and out of mind. Still, everyone knew where it was, even if they choose not to go there.

"Oh, okay." Frisk said, giving her usual smile.

Louise nodded, glad that Frisk was going to just follow instructions. It made things a good deal easier on her.

The kitchen was as chaotic as Louise had always heard it was, with no fewer than two dozen chefs running around working on hundreds of meals. One man in particular was louder than the others, his voice barking commands to the group. "Are those next rotation of dumplings ready yet! If we don't get them in now then the sausages will be too cool by the time they are done to serve them at the same time! George, why are you perpareing the fruit salids!? Hand that off to a child, I need the most experienced doing the more important tasks!"

"Right away, Marteau!" The reply came, though Louise couldn't really tell from where in that bustling kitchen.

Marteau however was easy to find, not only because he was noisy, but because he was huge. He stood a whole head taller than the other servants, even without his head chef's hat. His skin had a deep tan, probably from working so much around the kitchen fires and he had wide shoulders and a bit of a gut that gave him a jolly look.

Frisk and Chara looked at the man with more than a little interest. His SOUL was stronger than the people around him, a large green flame with a little bit of purple, showing his deep kindness and perseverance. Most of the SOUL around them seemed to only be rather white or grey with only a few patches of color.

When his brown eyes spotted Louise's pink hair, he seems confused, raising one of his bushy eyebrows, but then smiled all the same. "Ah, Milady, to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?"

"Yes, may Familiar will be taking her meals with the rest of the servants." Louise said, in a rather high horse manner while gesturing towards Frisk. The chef looked at the small child with interest, he most likely had already heard about Frisk, but didn't want to make a fuss about rumors in front of Louise. "That won't be a problem, will it?" Louise said, crossing her arms and looking up at the man with a stern look.

The chef kept his smile, though Chara could feel his SOUL shifting in displeasure at being looked down at. But he kept up appearances, not letting any misgivings show. "Problem? There shall never be a problem in my kitchens." He said, pushing out his chest with pride. "You just leave it to me, I'll see her taken care of."

Louise nodded to him before turning back to Frisk. "I will meet back up with you outside the kitchen after I'm finished. Please just wait for me there."

"'Kay." Frisk said with a nodded before watching Louise leave. Glancing up at Marteau, she saw a slightly less than happy expression on his face, but it disappeared the moment he noticed Frisk watching him.

"Well then, let me get you something to fill your belly with little lady." Marteau said with a smile, leading her off and shouting at two maids to prepare something.

Louise walked quickly towards the Great Hall, feeling rather unsure of herself. Frisk was extremely young, so leaving the girl made her feel rather uncomfortable, even if she knew that she couldn't do anything else. She nearly bumped straight into Professor Colbert.

"Ah, Ms. Vallière, how are you this morning." The instructor said, sounding unusually nervous. Louise nearly jumped at his voice as she was shaken from her thoughts.

"I'm doing well, thank you Professor." She said giving a small bow of respect and a smile.

"It is good to hear it. Actually, I was hoping to run into you." He said forcing a smile. "Its about your Familiar. Have you noticed anything... off about her?"

"Off? I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean." Louise said looking more closely at the man. He looked a little more than tired, as if he hadn't slept the night before and in his right hand was an old book, one that's cover and pages looked to be worn with time. It must have been extremely old then, since most books at the school had spells placed on them to resist the passage of time. Actually, as she looked closer, she noticed bandages around the man's right arm.

"Just any unusual behavior, has she acted out in any way?" Colbert asked again.

"No, nothing at all. Her parents should be congratulated upon raising such a well behaved child." Louise said, glancing away from the instructor. She didn't want him to see the guilt in her eyes. She had torn the little girl away from her family. Even if she hadn't meant to do it, it was still her responsibility.

"Ah, I see. That's good then." Professor Colbert said with a sigh of relief before turning towards where his table was. "Well then, let us hurry. Breakfast should be starting soon."

"Yes. Of course." Louise said before going to her own seat. She couldn't help but think that the Professor's questions had been a little odd. But she couldn't figure out why he was asking them.

Surely there was nothing the matter with Frisk, the girl was an angel.

* * *

Frisk finished her breakfast and thanked she chefs before heading outside to sit against the wall and wait for Louise. She stared up at the clouds in the sky as she hummed to herself. Well, to herself and to Chara.

'Well, we're fed now, so how are we supposed to move forward.' Chara said. 'You got any plans, because I don't think we can cut through dimensions with a knife... though I would be willing to try.'

Frisk tilted her head and hummed one solid note to show that she was thinking. "We'll make friends." She finally said with a smile.

If Chara had a body at the moment, she would have fallen down onto her face. 'Of course! That's your answer to everything! Just make friends with everything that moves, and most things that don't!' The first child shouted angrily.

"If we make friends, maybe we can find someone who can help us." Frisk explained, giggling a little at Chara's reaction.

'I... you... we...' Chara stammered angrily before finally giving up with a long sigh. 'Fine, but I don't have to like it.' Chara said, mentally crossing her arms. She really didn't like it. Frisk could tell. The first child had been more uppity then usual ever since the summons.

She didn't want for Frisk to try to make friends with the humans. She wanted her to stay away from them as much as possible. Frisk didn't remember what it was like on the surface, not like Chara did. She couldn't remember how horrible the humans were. But Chara understood that they didn't really have much of a choice. It wasn't like they were going to be able to figure out how to get back home alone. Chara had never been much of a science person, and Frisk was only really good at puzzles.

Moments later, the Familiar's that had been left outside to wait for their masters all gathered around the tiny girl, as if drawn there by her humming. Frisk laughed as creatures of all shape and size coming up to get their bellies rubbed.

Chara watched it, seeing her innocent half playing. She gave a sigh. 'Just be careful... stupid.'

* * *

 **Chara's attempts on everyone's lives will still probably not be until after the next chapter. So there will still be one more chapter of people gushing over Frisk's cuteness before Chara rips out someone's spine to play jump rope with and makes everyone piss themselves.**


	4. Chapter 4

Louise didn't know what to think when she went to go pick up Frisk, only to find a massive crowd of students and familiars gathered around the back door to the kitchen.

All the Familiars who had been left outside had gathered there, forming a large half circle as they all tried to get as closed as possible to the back door of the kitchen. Louise was shocked to see some of her classmates trying to get their Familiars to follow them, only to be completely ignored.

As she got closer, she could hear a gentle tune being hummed underneath the noise caused by all the mages and their Familiars. She started too push her way through the crowd, trying to get up to the front to see just what was going on, and once she was there, she found that at the center of all of the Familiars was little Frisk.

The tiny girl seemed as completely at ease as ever, leaner her head back as she was surrounded by creature's off all shapes and sizes, most of them competing for the right to have their head in her lap. Her eyes were still closed and she was humming a long melody, one that Louise had a hard time describing as it seemed to echo around them even in that wide open space, piercing through all other sounds around them. It reminded her of rainfall, though it wasn't a sad song.

"F...Frisk." Louise said, still not quite believing her eyes.

The humming stopped as Frisk's head turned in Louise's direction. "Louise!" Frisk said happily, getting up onto her feet. As if signaled, all the Familiars created a path for the little girl who ran straight over to Louise, as if they were making way for royalty. Frisk stopped in front of the startled Louise and smiled up at her. "What's next?"

Louise stared at the little girl for a second, not sure what to think, but then she remembered that they were in the middle of a large group of students, all of whom were staring at them. She had to keep up appearances.

"Come on." She said, turning around and starting to walk away from the scene, with Frisk right at her heels. The other Familiars were starting to return to their masters, if a little grudgingly, as if they deeply preferred the little girl. For it to have happened to just Kirche was odd, but to all the Familiars?

Louise wondered if this was what Colbert meant when he asked if she had noticed anything off about the little girl. It wasn't like she was the one miss behaving, but she certainly incited all the Familiars around her to act out. Though how in the world she did that, Louise couldn't say.

"Alright Frisk, I've got classes to go to today so... I don't know. What do you think we should do with you?" Louise asked, glancing down at the girl.

"Can I come?" Frisk asked, sounding as though she was really looking forward to it.

Louise looked away from her, concentrating on looking forward. She didn't know if she wanted Frisk to come along to her classes. It would more than likely bring up... uncomfortable topics. But she couldn't exactly leave the little girl to wonder around. Sooner or later, she would have to look into finding a baby sitter for the girl. But for that day, she would have to just hope that nothing came up.

"Usually Familiars wait outside for their masters, but I guess you can come. Just make sure that you behave yourself." Louise said, trying to hide all the uncertainty in her voice. An attempt she might as well not bothered with.

Chara noticed the unease in the girl's SOUL, seeing her DETERMINATION wavering. It was enough to make the ghost smirk a little. 'What's got her so nervous?' She said, sounding as if she really wanted to know. 'Lets go to the class and see.'

"'Kay." Frisk nodded, agreeing with Chara. She really wanted to go to a class about the human's magic anyways. She wondered how it would be different from monster magic... not that she really understood monster magic very well. She remembered Alphys talking about it once or twice, it had something to do with the CORE... and lava... but that was the extent of Frisk's understanding of it. It was probably the extent of Alphys knowledge too. Those things dated back to the times when Gaster was still in charge of the science labs, and like everything else he did, you were unlikely to understand it.

Besides, she might be able to make some friends there.

* * *

Professor Colbert nodded three times on the door of the headmaster. He had an hour before his own classes would began, and he didn't want to put off talking to the elder for a moment longer. Regardless of his own experience, Professor Colbert did not trust his own judgment the way he trusted headmaster's.

It was always a matter of scale. Colbert was fine with small or abstract problems, but when seemingly small things could have unbelievable consequences, usually when the issue overlapped with politics, the middle aged man quickly found his own reasoning skills to be lacking. Something that had caused him to do many things in the past that he regretted deeply.

"Stop standing on ceremony! If you want in than just come in! It isn't like its locked!" The voice of Osmond shouted from inside. It was a voice that would be hard to describe to anyone who hasn't heard it, raspy, but in such a way that didn't take away any of its volume. It was a voice earned though decades of instructing, both waring away and strengthening vocal cords. The moment Colbert entered the room, the head master looked up at him from his current task and gave a smile. "Ah, Jean, what brings you here this morning? Usually you would be preparing for you class around this time."

Osmond was an oldman, though he refused to let anyone know just how old, using magic to erase any records of it. He was a least seventy though he would insist that he was much younger. Though that didn't stop him from letting his grey hair and beard grow long, far past his shoulders and past his chest. He thought that the look made him seem wiser and more attractive to the ladies. Though the 'wise' impression was lessened that day by a small lump on the side of his head.

Colbert figured that the headmaster must have been sexually harassing his secretary again. A hypothesis that carried a bit more weight after he glanced at the woman in question to see her pointedly not looking at the man with a slight indignant flush on her face.

"I came because I wanted to talk to you about something." Colbert said, trying to focus Osmond. "It has to do with the Familiar of Ms. Vallière."

"Yes, the human child that Little Louise summoned." Osmond said, sitting back at his desk. "I've heard about it. Rumors fly pretty quickly around here, and the girl is almost all anyone has talked about ever since her summons last night. Not that I can blame anyone, considering that a human Familiar is something that even I have never heard of before in all my years. I assume what interests you is the girl's runes. Must say that it is strange for a mage to have more than one set of runes. Even if an accident befalls a mage's first familiar, the second usually is summoned with the exact same runes. Perhaps this has something to do with the girl's difficulties. She holds more than one affinity in equal measure, making it difficult to draw on either without the other causing problems."

Mr. Colbert was only a little surprised to find just how deeply his headmaster had already thought about the matter. Though he had made some incorrect assumptions in his work, it was still impressive.

"Actually... I did some looking into those runes. Both sets belong to 'that' corner of the pentagram." Colbert said, trying to discretely show Osmond the book he was holding.

The old man seemed to figure out what the instructor was hinting at quickly as his eyes widened and he looked to his secretary who was looking in their direction with some interest. "Ms. Longueville, perhaps you should wait outside."

"Of course, sir." She said, though she sounded a bit disappointed. She made sure to walk close to Colbert, in order to seek a peek at the title of the book.

It wasn't until the door was closed that the headmaster spoke again. "Are you sure? Have you told anyone?" He said, his voice hushed as he waved his wand, placing a spell against anyone who might try to listen in.

"All the evidence points towards it, and no, I came to you first." Colbert said as he put the book down and opened it to the marked page. "I don't think there can be any doubt about it. Having just one of the runes matching could be happenstance, but both..."

Osmond pulled the book over to himself to take a closer look. "Vindálfr and Gandálfr... two of the four Holy Familiars of the Founder. This would explain why I have heard that all other Familiars have been acting up in her presence. Vindálfr was said to hold mastery over all creatures. That alone is proof of what you say. If anyone finds out about this, who knows what could happen." Osmond said, closing his eyes and giving a small shutter.

"Yes... I thought so." Colbert said grimly.

"I have seen nations go to war for less. If proof of the Void appeared in Tristain, it could be enough to set the entire continent into the flames of war. If word got out that the girl was a Legendary Familiar, then numerous powers would come forward in order to try to covet her from themselves." The old man leaned back in his chair. "Troubling. Most troubling."

"I'm afraid that it doesn't stop there." Colbert said, part of him wondering if Osmond would believe him. "That child... there is something wrong with her." Osmond's eyebrow's creased, but he didn't say a word, only nodding to signal for the instructor to continue. "When she was first summoned she... she seemed so innocent. But right after receiving her runes something happened. When I tried to take a closer look, her personality changed. She gave me a look that I had only ever seen from the worst of murders and she managed to break the bones in my arm with her bare hands." Colbert said, holding up his arm to show bandages that he still had to wear.

Osmond looked shocked and a bit skeptic, even with the evidence right in front of him. It wasn't like Colbert could blame him. "This is... disturbing. But as of yet, I have not heard of any such actions from the girl. They say she looks to be only eight years old. For a child to be capable of such a thing."

"Mr. Osmond... permission to speak freely." Colbert asked, trying to contain himself.

"Jean, we are at an Academy, you always have permission to speak freely. I will not condemn you point of view." Osmond said in an attempt at a chuckle.

"Perhaps... but these next comments could be taken as words of heresy." Colbert said bluntly.

"Everything we have said since those doors closed are words of heresy. Nothing will leave this room. None of this could be allowed to see the light of day anyways." Osmond said with a shake of the head. "Speak freely."

"It is about the legends. If one sees the Founder, not as God's Chosen Messenger, sent to unite humanity and spread the teachings of magic, but as a conquerer who enslaved all the Kingdoms of Man under his rule... if one went down this route, then the Familiar Gandálfr would have been his most powerful weapon of war, capable of single handedly bringing entire nations to their knees. There has always been debate over whether that Familiar was a part of the Founder's divinity, or a demon that he had ensnared in order to carry out his work." Even after being given the okay to say what he need to, Mr. Colbert was choosing his words carefully. "It is also believed by some that it might have been this Familiar that eventual killed the Founder..."

"Hm... yes, this really would land you on a stake to be burned." Osmond admitted with a nodded. "But if you are right, then our students could be in considerable danger."

"What do you think we should do?" Colbert asked, glad to see that the elder was taking the problem seriously.

"Ah... that is the problem, isn't it? We cannot draw any attention to what the girl is, least we put Ms. Vallière in danger. But if we should do nothing, then our worst fears much come to light. Most troubling." Osmond said, a hand running through his beard as he tried to consider the options. "If your suspicions about the girl's temperament are correct, then there is no future that I can see where this turns out well for anyone. I suppose the most we can do is keep a close eye on her and be prepared to stop any early deaths. I wonder, if Gandálfr is truly as strong as the legends depict her, would even a square class mage be enough to stop her?"

The thought made Colbert shiver. "There were no magic users besides the Founder and the Elves back in that time... I am sure that the stories were exaggerated..." Colbert mumbled, with very little conviction.

"We can only hope, though our takes will not change either way." Osmond said, before performing a quick spell. "That should at least give me warning if a conflict does break out, but I want you to also keep an eye on things. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Osmond." Colbert said before getting up and reaching out for the book. But Osmond stopped him from taking it.

"It would probably be for the best if no one found this." The old man said, taking the book and placing it in a safe behind his desk. "Remember no one must know about this."

"Right." Colbert said with a nodded, but as he walked out of the room he wondered, just how long would they be able to keep it secret.

* * *

 **I understand that the pacing is being really slow right now, but it will probably speed up after a while... maybe...**

 **As it is right now, the next chapter will probably end with Frisk losing control to Chara and the chapter after that will be Chara stumping people into the dirt.**

* * *

 **Item name:** **Marteau's Knife** **  
**

 **Effects: +4 ATK; +10 COOK**

 **Location: Academy Kitchen**

 **Associated SOUL: Green and Purple SOUL**

 **Flavor Text: No good as a weapon, but makes a mean fruit salad.**

* * *

 **Frisk**

 **Titles: Eighth Child;** **Vindálfr**

 **Associated SOUL: Red SOUL**

 **LV: 1**

 **HP: 20**

 **ATK:10**

 **DEF:10**

 **EXP:0**

* * *

 **Chara**

 **Titles: First Child; Gandálfr**

 **Associated SOUL: Red SOUL**

 **LV: 20**

 **HP: 99**

 **ATK: 46**

 **DEF: 14**

 **EXP: 99999**

* * *

 **Frisk + Chara**

 **Titles: Angel of Salvation; Angel of Hyperdeath**

 **Associated SOUL: Rainbow SOUL**

 **LV: Error**

 **HP: 300**

 **ATK: ∞**

 **DEF: 40**

 **EXP: Error**

* * *

 **By their powers combine, we might be screwed.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Fire, Water, Earth and Air together create a different stronger effect by combining parts of multiple elements together. Furthermore..." Ms. Chevreuse, the Earth Magic instructor did as instructors did, talking about the subject she was meant to teach. Sadly, only around half the class was actually listening to her.

The commotion caused by the rebelling Familiars had brought even more attention to the already outlandish human Familiar, and the rumor mill did even know where to start analyzing the situation. Familiars follow their masters orders, a Familiar would die for its master if the need arose, that had always been the way of things, and all nobles believed that it would always be the way of things. Very few of the most basic instincts of the creatures could outweigh the magic that connected them to the mages that summoned them. So for over a hundred Familiars to all start to ignore their masters in order to try to be close to a single commoner child was as unthinkable as them all starting to sing opera.

Louise tried her best to ignore all the pointing and whispering of her classmates, trying to give all her focus to the plump instructor at the front of the class. It would have probably been easier if the teacher was being more interesting. Calling what she was talking about elementary would be an insult to beginners everywhere. It was simply common knowledge, you could have grabbed someone from the kitchen staff and they would know this stuff.

Ms. Chevreuse herself also wasn't terribly interesting. She was a middle aged woman with tightly woven brown hair and dull black eyes, the most colorful thing about her would be her purple robe. Something made Louise pretty sure that even she wasn't really paying any attention to her own lesson, the way she continued to talk without noticing that her class wasn't listening.

It also didn't help that Frisk was sitting in the seat right beside her, kicking her feet and humming happily as she rested her head in her hands. The uncontrollable force of cuteness seemed undisturbed by the surrounding whispers as she watched the teacher making vague pictures up on the board.

"Louise... what did your commoner child do to our Familiars earlier?" Montmorency hissed to Louise from her seat behind the pink haired girl.

Louise tried not to pay attention to her. Montmorency was one of her tormenters, along side Kirche. Actually, most of Louise's tormenters were girls. So she was choosing not to respond to the questions.

Not that she really knew the answer. When she asked Frisk herself, the little girl seemed confused by the question, as if it was perfectly natural to surrounded by such creatures. The girl seemed unable to tell the difference between a viper and a kitten. Not that either seemed to bite her.

"Hey, don't you ignore me." Montorency said angrily. Louise didn't have to look back to know that the blond with waist length curly hair was bristling like a cat. The girl couldn't stand being brushed off. Which was why doing so was Louise's best weapon against her.

"Would you mind? I'm trying to pay attention, and your voice is starting to grate." Louise said in a dismissive manner. Louise was glad that Montorency couldn't see the slight victorious smile on her face as she listened to the girl hiss like the over pampered cat that she was. It wasn't very noble, and her mother probably wouldn't approve of her lowering herself to such petty things, but it felt so satisfying.

"Please, gentle you pretty face, Montorency." Guiche said smoothly as the blond boy placed his hand on the girl's, drawing her attention so that he could flash a clever smile. "You shouldn't let that Zero's words ruffle your beauty."

"Of... of course her words mean nothing. It is only that the burden she places on us is getting more and more, and she does not even have the decency to be sorry for it." Montorency said, clearly buying into the boy's charms.

Louise strained to keep herself calm. Guiche was an absolute ass. He'd take any chance to get in good with just about any girl on campus. Usually, Louise simply didn't care less about the knave, since he didn't go out of his way to target her. She knew that he was only saying such insults toward her because he knew they would please Montorency. However, the easiest way to strike a low blow against a girl was to aim for the boy friend. And in that sense, Guiche was a giant red glowing weak spot at the moment. Time to drive in the knife.

"Why are you being so flirtatious with this girl, Guiche? I thought you were seeing that first year student right now. That one with the straight brown hair and the gentle smile. You seemed very intimate with her just a few nights ago." Louise said casually. "Even if you are dating below your station either way, she seemed like a much nicer girl to be with. I don't think I have ever seen you eat a meal made by Montorency."

"What is she talking about!?" Montorency said angrily, throwing a glare at Guiche.

'Oh, girl's got skills.' Chara chuckled, watching the seeds of chaos being sewn.

"Mon...Montorency, please. There is no truth in her words. My eyes are for no one but you." Guiche said defensively, though he did take a hold of one of her hands, to shock her out of the fit so he could stare into her eyes. "Don't you know I would never lie to you."

"O...of course. She's spouting nothing but lies." Montorency said, glaring at the back of Louise's head. Only getting a scoff out of Louise.

"She can't get any happiness herself so she sets out to ruin other peoples'. Guiche said, some anger in his voice. He was probably angry that Louise had tried to reveal his lack of loyalty. "She is pitiful really. It is a wonder the school hasn't thrown her out yet. She's talentless in magic and in womanhood. She can't even be called a real Noble."

Louise's whole body froze up at the comment. "How dare you question my..!" She started to growl but was stopped by the teacher.

"Excuse me!" Ms. Chevreuse said even more loudly than her normal lecturing voice. "While I could delude myself into believing that your side conversations are somehow relevant to my class, I would prefer if you would show me the respect due to my station and pay attention, Ms. Vallière, Mr. Gramont!" Both Louise and Guiche were made to give their apologies as some of the other student laughed at them. "Since you seem to be so sure of your skills in this field of magic, perhaps you would like to demonstrate the transfiguration of a stone into metal, Mr. Gramont."

"Why of course." Guiche smiled in that way of his, only making Louise angrier as he walked past her and up towards the front of the room.

Ms. Chevreuse stepped to the side a bit to give the boy room as he pulled out his wand, the medium for his magic, which just so happened to be a special kind of rose. Guiche said the magic words and casually waved the rose towards one of the pebbles on the desk which emitted a dull shine before changing in color to a more shiny metal.

"Hm, yes very good." Ms. Chevreuse said, giving a nod of approval as she took a closer look. "You changed it into an alloy instead of a simple element too."

"Of course, I am Guiche the Brass after all." Guiche said giving a cocky brush back of his hair. "Though this is hardly anything special. Any real mage would be able to the same." Guiche smirked at Louise who clenched her fists.

"Alright, you may take your seat." Ms. Chevreuse said with a nod, sending the young noble back. "Now, who wishes to go next?"

"I'll do it!" Louise shouted, getting up out of her seat. The entire class seemed to recoil at the idea of it.

"Um... that is quite alright Ms. Vallière. There is no need for you to..." The teacher started trying to dissuade her as the pink haired girl started to march up towards the front of the class.

"I said I was going to do it, and I will!" Louise said angrily, all forms of respect forgotten after the insults to her honor. Frisk looked around confused as students started to huddle underneath their tables and covered their eyes and ears. Even the teacher seemed to be trying her best to distance herself from Louise as the overly proud girl stood in front of the table. Taking a deep breath and struggling to calm herself, Louise raised her twig like wand and began to recite the incantation.

Louise knew she got the words right, she got the motions right, she did everything right... but as the stones' glow became brighter and brighter, she knew that something was going wrong, just like it always did.

Frisk had no idea what was going on, but her instincts started to kick in. Both she and Chara could feel the danger approaching. And as all of the students closed their eyes and huddled down to weather the inevitable explosion, Frisk raised her right hand.

The stones went off like a bomb, the detonation so powerful that it split the front table and shook the room. Louise was thrown backwards from the blast as heat and wind blew outwards from the point of origin.

No one saw as small ribbons of green light moved out from Frisk's fingers, the warm power of KINDNESS forming a pale green shell in front of the little girl. Not a single piece of paper on the desk was disturbed as the blast moved around the shield like water around a solid rock in the river. Though the smoke that filled the room covered up the little display before anyone could even see it.

Louise was left coughing in the smoke that had filled the room. The damage to her moral was a bit more sever than the damage to her physical self. She had hoped after she had managed to successfully preform the summoning ceremony that it would have been some kind of turning point for her and that everything would become easier. That was the glimmer of hope that she had tried to convince herself was a truth. But that glimmer faded and now she was back in the darkness she had always been in.

"Louise, you okay?" Frisk asked. The little girl had came down from the desk where Louise had left her and was kneeling next to Louise, looking at her with a very concerned expression.

"I..." Louise swallowed, looking away from the child's face. She felt hot shame pumping through her. Now Frisk knows. She knows that the master who had summoned her was a failure, a joke. She could already hear the yells of frustration from the other students.

"Zero you idiot!" "...Can't do anything right!" "Why don't you just quit and leave us all in peace!" "...Walking disaster!.." The hurtful words rained down on her.

"Ms. Vallière!" Ms. Chevreuse's sharp voice cut through the others as the teacher stood above her, looking down with her own frustrated look as her dress was covered in soot from the explosion. "I believe you know your own way to the headmaster's office by now. I can't waste any more of my time escorting you their myself."

"Y...yes ma'am." Louise said, standing up and leaving the room as fast as she could. All thoughts of saving face gone in the face of the mockery and failure. Frisk stayed for only a moment longer, looking around at the scene in shock before following Louise's example and leaving the classroom behind as she chased after Louise.

* * *

"I see..." Mr. Osmond said as he looked at Louise from across his desk. The girl had giving a short explanation of what had happened, really short. She had only told him that she had tried magic, and that she had failed, causing the explosion and damaging the classroom. "Do you have anything else to say for yourself?"

"No sir." Louise said not looking at the elder as the man stroke his beard. "I will not make excuses. I will take whatever punishment you see fit."

"Hm... an admiral thing to say, but unnecessary. Just try to not let Mr. Gramont goad you into things in the future." Mr. Osmond said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Louise looked surprised. "How did you know..?" She blurted before she could stop herself.

Mr. Osmond just chuckled in response. "Dear child, I have been a headmaster longer than you have been alive. I can see the patterns. Not much happens at this school without me knowing about it." He said with a kind smile. "No matter what any of them say, you should not let it get to you. There is more to nobility than just title and magic. Someday you will understand that. But for now, just take it easy, and try to hold back on the explosions."

"Yes sir." Louise said, embarrassed.

"Right then, go ahead and go. I will talk to Ms. Chevreuse." Mr. Osmond said, waving the girl off.

"Thank you, headmaster." Louise said with a bow before heading out the door.

Walking towards the stairs, Louise found Frisk sitting on the top step waiting for her. "Louise!" Frisk said her voice full of relief as the small child ran up to the pink haired girl.

"Oh, Frisk..." Louise said. Frisk's smile seemed to falter at the sadness in Louise's voice.

"What's wrong, Louise?" Frisk asked softly.

Louise closed her eyes. She didn't want to talk about it, but it wasn't like she could avoid it. "I suppose there isn't any hiding it." She said looking away from Frisk's childish face. "The truth is, I can't use magic. I have a zero percent success rate."

"Is that important?" Frisk asked innocently, surprising Louise. "I can't do magic. Do you think badly of me for that?"

Louise shook her head. "You don't understand. I'm a noble. I need magic." She said looking down at the small child, seeing the confusion on her face. "To be a noble is to stand tall and to use your strength to help your country. A someone without magic can't possibly be as much use as someone who has strong magic. To be born a noble without magic is shameful."

"Is that why everyone was so mean?" Frisk asked. Louise didn't answer, she turned her head away and bit her lip. Her SOUL itself seemed to be sobbing as she thought about how the world treated her.

'That's just the way humans are.' Chara said flatly. 'They hate anyone who isn't like them.' Frisk didn't understand, but Chara felt bitter about the whole thing.

Frisk moved up to Louise and wrapped her arms around the noble girl's waist in a hug. "I don't care." She said with finality as she smiled up at Louise. "I don't care about magic. I still like Louise just the way she is." But Louise still didn't respond, and small tears started to form in the girl's eyes. Frisk frowned for a moment before a smile spread across her face again. "I know how to make you feel better!" She said throwing out her arms and jumping up and down with excitement, surprising Louise even more. "Just wait for me outside! I'll be back in about an hour!" Frisk said before running off too fast for Louise to stop her.

Louise stared after where the little girl had left before sighing to herself. "You really just don't get it." She said, shaking her head. "What did I do to deserve such a ridiculous familiar."

* * *

The kitchen was in its usual chaotic state when Frisk arrived on the seen, but that didn't make it hard to find the loud Head Chef. Marteau was still giving his orders like a Captain on a ship even as he worked at three different stations at the same time.

The man seemed almost shock when Frisk found him and asked him a question he had never been asked before. "Can I use some of your kitchen?" She said with a cheerful smile.

"Use my... are you... uh..." The head chef was about to turn her down, but was hit with one of Frisk's trademark looks. "That is to say... well... Oh why not!?" He said before looking around his immediate area. "Siesta! Get over here!" He shouted, gesturing for one of the maids to come over.

"How can I help you, Marteau?" The girl asked with an honest smile. She was a young woman, around eighteen years old with jet black hair that reached her shoulders and dark eyes. She was dressed just like all the other maids and held herself with a certain amount of energy. Her SOUL wasn't extraordinary, but Frisk and Chara could see the green glow of kindness.

"The little miss here wants to make something. You look after her." Marteau instructed, giving a quick point to Frisk.

Siesta seemed surprised but nodded her concent, leading Frisk off to a less cluttered table in the kitchen.

* * *

Siesta was honestly surprised to find how well the little girl handled herself in the kitchen. She had expected to have to hold the girl's hand the entire time to make sure she didn't hurt herself, but in all honesty, Frisk's cooking skills might have been on par with some of the senor cooks.

It wasn't long before she was pulling a pie crust out of the oven and filling it with warm butterscotch. The smell of it was easily overpowering the surrounding air in the kitchen and was getting a few looks from the staff. "Wow, that smells amazing." Siesta said as she took in a long withe of the pie.

"I'm mom's award winning recipe." Frisk said happily. "I'm sure it will make Louise feel better again."

Siesta stared at the sweet little child in surprise, but Frisk herself was looking over towards the pie, or rather the spirit that was hanging off of the side of the table, staring at the pie as if she wanted to consume it through her eyeballs. A small line of drool was coming from the edge of first child's mouth.

'You can have a slice too.' Frisk said, trying to hold in her giggle.

'But I want the whole thing...' Chara whined as she looked at Frisk with her own pout.

'It's supposed to be to make Louise feel better.' Frisk said with a slight shake of the head.

Chara stuck out her bottom lip and turned back to the pie. She looked like she was thinking about something really hard. 'Fine, but I still get the biggest slice.' She finally said.

Though Chara would never admit it, she sympathized a little with Louise's situation. Mind you, it was a really small little. But the way the humans treated her still made Chara mad. She choose to believe that she was simply hating Louise less than she hated the other humans, rather than any mount of liking of the normal girl.

It was a good while before the pie was cooled down enough to be able to cut and transfer nicely to a plate, and like every other part of the process, Frisk opted to do it herself, even though Siesta was trying to talk Frisk into letting her do it. She said that children Frisk's age shouldn't be handling large knifes, just like she had with using the oven. But Frisk did it anyways.

She picked up one of the kitchen knifes and felt the warmth run up through her arm. Chara perked up a bit more as she felt the residue of SOUL that was attached to the knife. It was a mixture of kindness and perseverance that came from the head chef. This must have been his knife, an object that he held so much experiences with that it took on aspects of his own SOUL.

A grin spread across Chara's face as she took control of the girls' shared body in order to snatch the knife and moving it into their INVINTORY.

'Chara...' Frisk said in a disappointed voice.

'What? It might come in handy.' Chara said, trying to sound innocent. 'We can return it later once we make a tool of our own. Come on, I've been good haven't I?'

Frisk wanted to put the knife back, but Chara kept fighting her about it. She also noticed the book that the first child had slipped into their INVINTORY, something that Chara denied doing, saying that Frisk must have done it herself and just forgotten. Not that Frisk would fall for that.

Eventually, Frisk just gave up, just getting a promise out of Chara that she wouldn't go out of her way to fight people. A promise that Frisk wasn't sure her soul mate would keep, but it was the best she could do. She wanted to get back to Louise with the slices of pie.

So leaving the knife in her inventory, she took two plates of the pie outside to go an find Louise. She couldn't wait to see the girl's face. She was sure this would make Louise happy again.

* * *

 **I feel like I am rushing the story, and it is still not going as fast as I intended.**

 **Chara and Frisk are going to be able to change their own SOUL mode, giving them powers like control over their own gravity, shielding, and binding. Shooting will require a medium to shoot with.**

* * *

 **Item name: Guiche's Rose** **  
**

 **Effects: +1 ATK; +10 MAG**

 **Location: Guiche's Trousers**

 **Associated SOUL: Purple SOUL (perseverance)**

 **Flavor Text: Every rose has its thorns. Wonder if that ever causes him problems in his pants.**

* * *

 **Guiche**

 **Titles: The Brass**

 **Associated SOUL: Purple SOUL**

 **LV: 1**

 **HP: 12**

 **ATK: 6**

 **DEF: 7**

 **MAG: Magic Attack Grade: 10**

 **SP: Spirit Power: 10**

 **EXP: 0**

* * *

 **Snas**

 **Titles: Part Timer; Totally Not Sans...**

 **Associated SOUL: Sky Blue SOUL (Patience); Yellow SOUL (Justice)**

 **LV: 1**

 **HP: 1**

 **ATK: 1**

 **DEF: 1**

 **EXP: 0**

* * *

 **I really liked what Crafted Reality did bringing in a Sans-like character. I think that if I ever get far enough, I will do something similar, if not exactly the same.**


End file.
